


A Brief Stop

by borntoblue



Category: BTOB
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 17:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3298628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borntoblue/pseuds/borntoblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friends help friends when they’re drenched in rainwater.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Brief Stop

**Author's Note:**

> Written with "high school popular kid/nerd au" as the inspiration, but that's more of a background element than anything. The characters are never physically present in a high school in this fic. Sorry for being misleading. I hope you enjoy this regardless.

Minhyuk has always been looking for the opportunity to put his cool varsity jacket on a girl’s shoulders, but he has to admit it looks good on Eunkwang’s. Eunkwang himself looks good now too, no longer shivering like he was when Minhyuk found him. He hasn’t dried off at all though. A puddle formed on the bus shelter bench the moment he sat down.

Eunkwang looks out on the continuing rain and sighs.

“I can't believe Changsub took my umbrella."

"You probably told him he could," Minhyuk can imagine the scene perfectly: Eunkwang at his piano, insisting on staying for extra practice while the others pack up. Eunkwang distractedly answering Changsub's question with a yes as he pours over his sheet music, not realizing he's given up his shelter. 

"I so did not!" Eunkwang pouts exaggeratedly. The way his bangs are clinging to his forehead with wetness almost makes him look genuinely sad. "He was too gloating about it, look at this!"

Eunkwang holds up his cellphone, displaying a message that reads: "the one who took your umbrella was me lololol.”

"It's like he wants me to catch a cold or something," Eunkwang sniffs indignantly, pulling Minhyuk’s jacket more tightly around him. 

“Maybe he’s trying to steal your lines,” Minhyuk jokes.

Eunkwang scrunches up his face and shakes a fist at the heavens, “Curse you, Lee Changsub!”

Minhyuk laughs, more at Eunkwang’s expression than anything else. 

“What were you doing at school so late anyways?” Eunkwang asks once he’s done with his dramatics, curiously tilting his head. “There’s no way you could do track in this rain.”

“I had to make up some tests today. If it hadn’t rained, I would have been stuck inside while all my friends were running around the field, jumping and laughing…”

“That sucks.”

“But since it’s raining they’re stuck inside too and it’s fine.”

“The heavens are on your side today, Lee Minhyuk,” Eunkwang says sagely, and Minhyuk can’t help but laugh again. 

Minhyuk is almost always laughing around Eunkwang. His jokes are kind of weird, but Minhyuk’s brother always told him he had a weird sense of humour. Since it helps him get along with Eunkwang, Minhyuk can’t complain.

“Anyways,” Minhyuk continues, “that’s what I was doing at school late. You were practicing, right?”

Eunkwang fakes shock, bringing his hand up to his mouth, “How did you know?”

“Because I’m psychic,” Minhyuk states. Somehow Eunkwang’s eyes widen even further.

Then he goes back to a plain expression, “Yeah, I was practicing. Our first performance is in two weeks, I need to get all my practicing in while I can.”

Minhyuk hums in assent.

“I wish the others would stay longer, but hey, what can I do? They all sound good anyways.”

“I’m sure you sound good too,” Minhyuk immediately chimes in.

“You're such a flatterer,” Eunkwang says, but he’s smiling. “I’m pretty sure I sound good, but I want to be perfectly sure, you know?”

“I’m perfectly sure you sound good,” Minhyuk has walked by the music room in the past. Even from that distance, he thinks Eunkwang sounds fantastic.

“You are too much of a flatterer!” Eunkwang laughs, elbowing Minhyuk, and Minhyuk grins in response. “I’m not some girl you can charm off her feet, you can lay off a bit.”

“Please,” Minhyuk scoffs. "You’re wearing my jacket, I’ve already charmed you.”

“Oh, right,” Eunkwang looks down at the jacket in question, as if he’s forgotten it was there even though he’s holding onto it for dear life. “Do you want this back when I get on the bus?”

“It’s fine, keep it. You’ll just get soaked again if you don’t."

“What if my dad sees it though?” Eunkwang gives an exaggerated sigh so Minhyuk knows he’s not actually complaining. "He’ll start thinking I have an interest in sports, and then he’ll start insisting I go to the gym with him again.”

“Well,” Minhyuk pokes Eunkwang’s side and he yelps, “you could use a little more muscle.” Minhyuk grins as he pokes him again. “Think of how much more handsome you’d be!”

Eunkwang swats at Minhyuk’s poking hand ineffectively, “My mother says I already look perfect.”

“Having muscles would only be good for the appearance of your band,” Minhyuk pokes him again. Making Eunkwang squirm is fun.

“Hyunsik’s already got the muscles covered!” Eunkwang squeaks with the next assault to his ribs, deciding to scoot away from Minhyuk. "He and Sungjae are the handsome ones, we all decided on this as a group."

Minhyuk scoots right up beside him again, grinning as his leg knocks into Eunkwang’s, “That’s not fair though, you’re good-looking too.”

“Eh? Really?”

Scooting up was a mistake, because Eunkwang’s reached the edge of the bench and now Minhyuk is all up in Eunkwang’s face, able to watch as water seeps out of his bangs and drips down his cheek and shit, he is good-looking.

Minhyuk looks down, but they’re close enough that down ends up being Eunkwang’s lips, so he looks off to the side.

“Well, I said exercising would make you _more_ handsome. That implies you look nice in the first place.”

Minhyuk scoots away again so that their thighs aren’t touching and their faces aren’t so close. Eunkwang looks down at his own lap, where his backpack rests.

“Well, thank you. People don’t usually mean that.”

Minhyuk hums in assent. That Eunkwang can tell he was sincere is both good and a bit problematic.

They fall silent, for about the first time since Minhyuk found Eunkwang near the school grounds. The rain is coming down so hard it’s flowing over the edge of the bus shelter roof and Minhyuk only noticed just now. 

“Ah, there’s my bus,” Eunkwang comments, his voice perfectly normal. Minhyuk looks up and sees the headlights shining through the continued downpour.

He and Eunkwang stand up in unison.

“Are you sure you don’t want your jacket?” Eunkwang asks again.

“Yeah, I’m positive,” Minhyuk swallows, and decides to make an attempt at getting the jokey atmosphere back. “I’m not the one who leant my umbrella to Changsub after all.”

“He stole it, I’m telling you,” Eunkwang insists, smiling a bit as he pulls his bus pass out of his backpack. Looking at Minhyuk again, his smile gets wider. “See you at school on Monday?”

“Of course,” Minhyuk answers, smiling back as the bus pulls up. “Don’t worry about the jacket until then.”

“Aah, now that you’ve told me that, I’m going to worry so little that I lose it.”

Minhyuk snorts, “Just get on the bus.”

Eunkwang grins at him as he does, stepping up as soon as the door’s open, “Bye, Minhyuk!”

“Bye,” Minhyuk answers, and just like that Eunkwang steps in and the doors close.

Minhyuk waits on the curb because it seems like the right thing to do. Eunkwang waves at him as the bus pulls away and Minhyuk waves coolly back. Once the bus rounds the corner Minhyuk puts up his umbrella and starts his walk home.

He’s cold all the way there, his teeth are chattering by the time he gets through the front door, but Minhyuk can’t bring himself to regret giving up his jacket.

He can’t bring himself to really examine that feeling either.


End file.
